


Best things happen unexpectedly

by Meelah



Series: Tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meelah/pseuds/Meelah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian relieves some pressure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best things happen unexpectedly

**Author's Note:**

> Anon prompted for "walking in on the other jerking off".

Dorian wraps his fingers around his aching cock, letting out a soft sigh.

The day has been frustrating, and nothing relaxes his mind and body like an orgasm - and because Bull isn't home for another few hours still, it's easiest to just take care of it himself. He closes his eyes and summons up a few of his favourite jerk off fantasies.

 _Bull_ , hand on Dorian's knee under the table, his hand moving up to rub against Dorian’s crotch, fingers finding the outlines of his cock and stroking it while chatting amicably with friends, not even giving Dorian a glance. Later, Dorian comes in Bull’s mouth, his jeans not even halfway down.

 _Bull_ , lifting him up and wrapping Dorian's legs around his waist, pressing him against a wall and kissing him until it’s hard to breathe.

 _Bull_ , tying the ropes so tight Dorian can't move and then fucking him hard until Dorian comes all over his silky underwear.

And _Bull_ , fucking him slow and sweet on a lazy Sunday morning—

“Too late to join in?” Bull asks, and Dorian’s head snaps up.

Bull is standing there, leaning on the doorframe and watching him with a smile. Dorian groans, releasing his grip on his cock, slightly embarrassed.

“You’re… early?” Dorian breathes “I was just—“

“I can see what you’re doing,” Bull grins, taking the few steps needed to close their distance, kneeling next to the bed. “Come here big guy, let me take care of that…” his voice a silky murmur that heats up Dorian’s belly like a ball of fire.

Dorian moves to him eagerly, hands feeling the rough skin where the horns start.

“I was just thinking of you—“ Dorian says and then Bull’s mouth is on his cock and air escapes his lungs in a rush.

Bull’s mouth is so tight and hot, his hands keeping Dorian’s hips still as he sucks Dorian’s cock hard and fast. Dorian moans, fingers curling around the horns as he wraps his legs around Bull to keep him close. Bull looks up at him and his eye is full of _want_ and _need_ and _love_ and Bull hums, wet finger finding and rubbing that sensitive spot between Dorian’s balls and his hole. 

“Bull—“ Dorian pulls on the horns, wants to fuck that mouth, wants to bury his cock there and Bull obliges, letting Dorian guide the speed for the last few moments.

Combination of Bull’s wet mouth and his fingers digging into Dorian’s hips crossing from pain to pure pleasure make Dorian come hard and he falls back onto the bed, panting.

“Fuck, Bull—“ Dorian whispers, Bull is still lapping on his softening cock, milking him. “Fuck—“

“Again?” Bull hums and finally letting go, watching him with a smile.

“Again.” Dorian agrees and so they do.


End file.
